Solar access refers to characterization of solar radiation exposure at one or more designated locations. Due to the relative motion between the Sun and the Earth, solar access typically accounts for time-dependent variations in solar radiation exposure that occur on daily and seasonal timescales. The variations in solar radiation exposure are typically attributable to shading variations, atmospheric clearness, or variations in incidence angles of solar radiation at the designated locations where the solar access is determined.
Determining solar access at an installation site of a solar energy system enables installers and designers of the solar energy system to position solar panels within the system to maximize the capture of solar radiation by the solar energy system. Determining solar access at a landscaping site enables landscape designers to select and position plants and other landscape features based on the solar radiation exposure at various locations on the landscaping site. In the fields of architecture, ecological studies, fisheries, forestry, golf course management and in other fields, determining solar access can enable efficient use of solar radiation exposure. Acquiring an orientation-referenced image of the skyline provides a basis for determining solar access at one or more designated locations.